


december 19th: amazingphil

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pre 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: phildan discovers an unusual youtube channel
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	december 19th: amazingphil

As soon as he’s walking through the door he’s slinging his backpack off and throwing it to the floor where it’ll stay until tomorrow morning. He lets out a heavy sigh, as if the entire day has turned into physical form to sit heavy on his chest, and he does so as stomps up the stairs ready to get to his room, shut the door and let the world disappear from outside his own head, with his earphones deep in his ears and his eyes shut; it’s all he wants after a gruelling day at school.

But he’s barely on the fourth step when he hears his mother’s voice call out his name, making him stop and turn to where she is at the bottom of the stairs.

She looks as tired as she sounds; her brown eyes matching his own are almost drooping and her hair is a mess, falling out of the bun it must have started the day in.

She’s looking at Dan with some kind of expectancy.

“Yeah?” Dan blinks at her.

“Could you do the dishes for me? I have to go pick Adrian up and your dads working late tonight, Bangy needs a walk tonight as well and I’m going to your nanas after this so you and your brother will have to take him out for a walk later and—“

Dan cuts her off with a sharp nod of his head. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

His mum doesn’t even seem bothered as she turns around and is already picking up the keys on the side table by the door.

She trips over his bag on the floor and lets out a cuss.

“Jesus, Dan. Pick up your bag please before I break my neck on it.”

Dan barely has time to get out a response before she’s flying out the door, slamming it shut and leaving the house in an empty silence.

Dan’s still stood on the stairs, tired and miserable. He lets out a long sigh and he trudges back down and heads to the kitchen.

It’s a complete mess, and Bangy is sat by the dishwasher, looking at him with a happy face like he thinks Dan would be excited about this.

He sighs again and walks over to ruffle his head, his long ears flop side to side and he lets Dan get on with his job. He scrubs pans and puts away dishes and washes the counters until it looks good enough for his mums standard.

There’s three microwavable meals on the side, ready for when his mum and his brother come home and Dan’s pushing them away with a roll of his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow he’ll ask nana if he can come over for dinner, maybe butter her up into making a roast chicken if he cuts the lawn or something.

He’s done with the kitchen when the door opens and Bangy goes bounding towards where his mum and Adrian burst through. 

His brother is talking a mile a minute and his mum is brushing wispy hair out of her face. She breezes past Dan to put away her keys in the drawer.

“I finished the kitchen,” Dan tells her, almost as if she hadn’t even noticed herself. Dan doesn’t think she would.

She hums as she tornados around the room. She’s picking up the microwave meals and reading the instructions on the paper sleeve.

Adrian is still talking even though nobody is listening.

“I’m going to nana’s for a bit,” she tells him. “Look after Adrian, take the dog out for a walk before it gets dark.”

Dan groans. “Do I actually have to?”

She actually stops what she’s doing to look up at him with an affronted face.

“Daniel,” she starts, “I only ask one thing for you.”

Dan scoffs, loud enough for her to hear but she ignores it. She goes back to reading the meals sleeve as if she doesn’t already know the prepackaged meal well enough to know how long it needs to go in for. Adrian’s whirling around the room, still babbling on about school, and Karen is shushing him even though it’s doing nothing.

Dan’s standing there in the kitchen with Bangy nudging his leg with his wet nose.

“After dinner you’ll need to take him out, Dan,” Karen’s telling him sternly as she opens the door of the microwave and throwing his dinner inside. 

“Please be good, I’ll be gone for a little while but make sure you lock the door once you leave please.”

Dan hums. He won’t take Bangy for a walk and his mum won’t notice because Adrian will be asleep by the time she gets home and Dan will be locked away in his room and he knows she won’t check up on him when she eventually comes back.

The microwave hums as Karen picks up her keys again and grabs her phone off the side. She’s able to stop Adrian to kiss the top of his head.

“Be good. Listen to your brother for me please.”

She ruffles Dan’s hair and gives him a quick goodbye. The microwave is still going when she shuts the door.

Bangy happily follows Adrian to the living room, walk hopefully long forgotten.

Dan looks at the other microwave meal. It looks soggy and horrid. Somehow the lunch he had hours ago at school is still sat in his stomach and he doesn’t feel hungry at all.

The microwave dings and he takes it out. 

“Adrian!” He calls, and his brother comes running.

“Here,” he says, handing the meal to him. “Eat this in the living room but don’t make a mess, okay?”

His brother grins gleefully at him and takes his dinner to the sofa. He hears Bangy follow him as Dan leaves and heads for the stairs again. The TV can be heard playing softly as he heads to the sanctuary of his room. He shuts the door and makes a beeline for his bed.

It’s been a long day, and the sun hasn’t even gone down yet. He looks at the little alarm clock beside his bed.

Half an hour since he’s been home, and he hasn’t even had the chance to talk to his mum about… well,  _ anything _ . 

He kinda wishes he could just stop time for a bit. He’s big enough to know that his parents lives are busy and hectic and  _ blah blah blah - _ he’s gotten the whole spiel about running a business from his dad multiple times and to be honest, Dan doesn’t mind their long hours at time if it means getting them off his back. 

But he misses it just a little bit. The talking. The generic “how was school today?” questions. He wishes that he was small enough for his mum to collect him from school like Adrian is, although, even he doesn’t get a whole lot of attention.

He sighs. He’s bored. Beyond bored. And taking Bangy out for a walk with his brother sounds double the amount of boring.

He sits up off his bed and crosses his tiny room to grab the laptop off his dresser. It’s old and stiff and Dan knows that one day he’s gonna pry the lid apart with so much force it might just snap off.

Thankfully despite the resistance, it stays in tact.

As it slowly starts up at a snails pace, Dan can hear the sound of people walking outside along the street. He curiously pokes his head up to take a peek.

It’s a small group of teen, probably his age, walking past his driveway, talking and laughing as one swings their backpack into another. They stumble around and laugh again before they keep walking until they’re out of his line of vision.

Dan sighs and listens to the sound of his laptops crappy fans whirring. It eventually works, and takes almost just as long to get the internet working.

His room is quiet. The house is quiet and even if he cracked the door open with Adrian watching telly downstairs everything is still so quiet.

When Google finally finishes loading his fingers swipe over the keys and hits enter.

YouTube loads up and he’s licking his lips as his eyes scan over the homepage.

He’s thinking about those kids that were walking past his house, about how they might be heading to the park, probably to mess around and do dumb shit.

He can’t remember the last time he’d hung out with any of his friends. He can’t remember the last time he  _ had _ any real friends.

Then, something on the homepage of the website catches his eye.

The thumbnail looks strange yet inviting. The title of the video is just as weird as well, but there’s something oddly creative about it that has Dan clicking on it. The boy in the thumbnail appears of his screen with shaggy black hair and a smooth face.

It’s a pretty face, that’s for sure.

Dan laughs at the video, it’s something he’s never seen before, but he gets it. He understands the level of comedy that goes into each little detail of the video and he genuinely laughs. He likes it.

He likes  _ him _ .

He likes and saves the video before watching it again. He laughs just as hard on the second watch.

Before he watches a third time he makes sure he subscribes. He needs to be able to watch more of this guys content; it’s too good not to.

He clicks the little button and it’s done.

Dan smiles. He thinks he’s going to enjoy this guy a lot.

Because AmazingPhil does sound pretty amazing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
